The Fire Nation Chronicles: Reign of Fire
by justdi
Summary: The World struggles to recover from the war and a devastating plague, as Fire Lord Zuko tries to control the corruption left behind from his father's reign.  Character death, smut/lemons, rape, slavery. You have been warned. Team avatar hangs around.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Nation Chronicles: Reign of Fire

Book 1: The Illness

Fire Lord Zuko could feel the cool touch of cloth patting his forehead. His mind swimming, he tried to move but his aching body wouldn't let him. The dizziness made him clutch at the sheets to keep from falling, although he was flat on his back. The cool touch went away and he heard whispering but couldn't make it out through the pulsing in his ears.

"Agni," he moaned, his eyes clenched shut. His head pounded. He was trying to remember something, someone told him something. But sleep claimed him again and he couldn't think anymore.

_She was swimming at the beach, and the water was so warm. It was burning to the touch, like a hot spring. He reached out to her and she swam away from him. "Mai, he called, "where are you going?" She sighed that typical sigh and swam farther away. He couldn't keep up; he was tangled on something and couldn't free himself._

He shivered awake, eyes blinking in the dimness and he tried to move but his legs were caught in the bed sheets. Nearby, a candle flickered. He strained to sit up but his arms were weak. "How are you feeling Zuko," someone asked in the darkness.

"Ah…ugh…" was all he could manage. "I…." He couldn't make out the voice.

"You caught a fever." The voice said, sounding concerned. "But you will recover." The voice sounded familiar, a warm voice, soothing. A sponge appeared over his lips and he sucked down some cool water.

"Uncle," he managed to say. "How long have I been out?" He shivered again, and grasped weakly at the blankets covering him. They were soaked in his sweat.

"Two weeks. You are very lucky; something like this could kill a lesser man." Uncle Iroh said, grabbing a wet cloth and touching his forehead gently. "You are very weak." Iroh looked down at him with kind eyes. "It's not good, Zuko. The fever took hold in the Earth Kingdom colonies and spread. It took a lot of people." He kind eyes sorrowed for a minute.

"A lot. How many is a lot? Aang?" His head was pounding again and he screwed his eyes shut.

He shook his head. "No, Aang is ok. The people you love are ok.….." He started to rub Zuko's temple with the cloth again, it felt too cold on his burning skin. Zuko tried to bat it away with his arm, but it hurt to move it so he stopped.

"Tell me Uncle." He demanded. _Mai. _He didn't even have to say it. The thing he was trying to remember earlier, she had been ill. _Mai had died. "_Mai," he whispered.

"I'm sorry; she took a turn for the worse after you caught the fever. There was nothing the healers could do. She was special to you, I know." He swallowed hard, knowing Mai's death would be difficult on his nephew's already frail body.

Zuko took in a deep breath. "I loved her," he said, his voice shaky. "I was going to marry her. She was going to rule by my side." He took a breath. "Ah, it hurts to talk. I want tea." He closed his eyes; a tiny tear trickled from his good eye and down his cheek. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't seem to do anything else.

"It's ok to cry. I wouldn't think less of you if you did." He said gently while ordering a servant who was hidden in the shadows to go for tea. "Lee, fetch some ginseng tea for Fire Lord Zuko."

The servant left and it was just the two of them. His uncle took him in his arms and he sobbed unashamed until sleep took him again.

XXX

"I can't go running off to Ember Island, I need to get back to work!" He yelled at his uncle. "Ugh, I'm recovered. I'm fine!" Zuko sat on his bed, trying to think of the things he needed to do. The country was still torn apart by the war's end and reparations had to be made to the Earth kingdom. Their land was scarred from his father's attack, but it will eventually heal. In the meantime, the Earth kingdom was starving, as were his own people. Crops grew on that land that was burned and the quarantine had stopped all trade. He put his head in his hands. _Agni, I'm so tired._

"Zuko, you need to take your time, it's only been a few days since the fever left you. I worry you will relapse. Ember Island is a place of healing and retreat, you should take advantage of it while you can." He couldn't stop the worry in his voice; his concern for his nephew's health was borderline obsessive. But he had his reasons. "No one expects you to resume your duties so quickly after your illness."

He thought about Ember Island. It was a happy place for him and Mai, and he didn't want to revisit his memories of her. Didn't want to walk the places she walked with him. He lay back on the bed. He wanted to say goodbye to her. He didn't have that chance. He sighed. "I'll go, but I want a pared down retinue. I'm not going on holiday. I'm there to recover," he turned to his uncle, "and work."

Iroh bowed low, he always did when he was given an order to carry out. He liked when his nephew made decisions and showed what a good leader he could be, or was already. He frowned slightly; his nephew hadn't mentioned Mai again since that night. He hoped her death wasn't weighing on his mind, but it weighed on his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Boredom

Ember Island was just as he remembered it, beautiful, warm and calming. The ocean was a little colder this year for some reason, so he avoided it. He sat looking out at the waves, watching the sea ravens play lazily in the breeze, diving to catch small fish. He missed Mei, missed someone to talk to. Sighing, he went back to the house. He listened as his Uncles hearty laugh reached him from the house. He went to watch him play Pai Show with some friends, but the game didn't interest him and their haughty talk of adventures and girls made him uncomfortable.

Zuko walked slowly about the Royal Vacation House, looking at the paintings on the wall and feeling his muscles ache with soreness. He tried to rub away the feeling in his arms, but no matter how much he tried, the soreness remained, like he had a battle in an Agni Kai and lost.

He had planned to propose to Mai here, had hoped that they would build good memories here. He sighed audibly. He was almost hoping she'd run around the corner and say in that flat monotone voice of hers. _"Surprise."_ Yeah, she wouldn't say that, but he had hoped nonetheless.

He sighed into a chair and watched the waves lap at the shoreline. He wasn't getting much done. The world was still recovering from the epidemic itself, and that would take time. He had dispatched some ships with food to the Earth Kingdom and trade had started again after the quarantine had lifted. He also restarted the water irrigation project that was an ongoing nightmare. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He got up again; he really didn't know what to do with himself….recovery was rather boring. He'd been here a week and other than barking orders at his staff, he had very little to do. He sighed and sunk into a chair again. A book caught his eye, _The Art of Tea. Yeah, one of his Uncle's dry books. _He pretended to read, but his eyes weren't focused on the pages. He put it down. He thought of sending a hawk to Aang to have him visit, but the Avatar was up to his arrows in work himself. Katara was busy healing and Sokka was enjoying his life with Suki, who was pregnant with their first child. He smiled at the thought of Sokka having children. _That was going to be interesting._

He called his personal servant, Lee, who had been dogging his heels all day. "I'm going down to the beach, inform my private guard." The servant nodded.

He inhaled the scent of ocean, and then slowly let it out, a puff of smoke falling from his lips. After his illness, he wanted to get back into shape, but the healers warned him against doing too much too fast. He crouched into a starting position, feeling his thighs cry out but he ignored it and continued. He slowly started a set he hadn't done since he was five, a beginner's set. The movement brought heat into his arms and fire began to curl from his fists. He completed the set and lowered his hands, breathing heavy. Just those small movements were enough to set his lungs on fire. _Yeah, _he thought, catching his breath, _he had to take it easy._

He removed his robe and a servant appeared to take it from him, he was getting warm and the sun burned on his face and he drank in its heat. He continued to walk slowly, watching the waves and his thoughts turned to Mai again. He tried not to think of her, his heart ached when he did.

Movement caught his eye and he thrust the thoughts aside, he was instantly tense. "Fire Lord Zuko," one of his bodyguards called, running to his side and taking an aggressive stance towards the ocean. "There's something in the water. You should return to the house."

Zuko squinted hard, his eyes scanning the water. Suddenly the thing moved and he saw an arm come out of the water. "It's not something it's a someone! Quick," he ordered, "go help him!" Several bodyguards rushed out into the waves and dragged the heaving body ashore. The person sputtered and coughed and tried to push off the helpful arms of his bodyguards. Then he fell.

"Let go of me Fire Nation Elbow Leech!" A woman's voice screeched, pushing at the hands of his guards as they tried to help her up.

_A woman? No, not a woman, a teenaged girl. _From the look of her blue body, she was almost hypothermic. "She needs to get warm, quickly." He ordered. She tried to get to her feet but stumbled. Blood dribbled from a wound on her leg; red drops ran onto the sand and soaked in.

Zuko leaned down to help. "Careful, Lord Zuko, she could be dangerous." He shot a look to the guard as he struggled to assist the girl. She was about to pass out and then she crumpled.

"Nevermind," He said and he picked up the now unconscious girl in his arms. "This will be quicker, she's losing blood, and fast."

"But, you'll get blood on your….." The guard ran to catch up. He was torn between helping the girl and protecting the Fire Lord.

Iroh looked up from his game as shouts erupted around the building. Commands were being given and he tried to make them out. _Was Zuko ok? _He got up to investigate and discovered his nephew in the doorway with a soaking bloody girl in his arms. His eyes widened. "Lord Zuko, don't strain yourself."

Zuko gave his uncle a slight scowl. "Yeah she's heavier than she looks." He said, as he put her down on a mat that had suddenly appeared. "She's so cold. Where are the healers?" Two healers appeared behind him and Zuko straightened as they took over. He let out a breath. He was trying to raise his body heat to keep the girl warm and it had taken its toll. Blood stained his clothing and he was soaking wet. "I'm going to change, keep me informed of her condition." Iroh nodded and his nephew leave turned to leave.

_Well that was rather exciting, _he thought,stripping out of his wet clothes. Lee dressed him again without comment, but he could tell from the look on his face that he was not happy he had ruined his clothes.

"Have some tea brought." Lee bowed and went to his duties, taking the soiled clothing with him. The girl weighed heavily on his mind. _Where had she come from?_ _What was she doing out in the ocean? _Despite the warm weather the ocean could be cold, and the geography of Ember Island insured privacy. _She probably cut her leg on the bone coral. _He thought.

He sipped the tea Lee brought, a spicy blend meant to ensure good sleep. He sighed and could feel his head drooping. He put his tea back and turned over, weariness overcame him and he slept.

XXX

The sound of birds startled him awake. He had slept through dinner and through the night. Iroh's words came back to him, _a man needs his rest. _Lee was there, sitting quietly waiting for him to wake.

"How is the girl," He asked, sitting up and rubbing a hand through his hair.

"She is well, she's healing, my Lord. I have some breakfast for you, if you would like?" He asked. Zuko nodded and motioned for the tray. It smelled good; he inhaled the scent of rich spicy noodles and fire cakes. He nodded that he approved the meal and Lee smiled. "The girl is not Fire Nation, my Lord." He said suddenly.

Zuko looked up as he slurped his noodles. "No?" He wondered. "What nation does she hail from?"

"She's Earth Kingdom, my Lord." Lee answered. "She's a bender. Her night was fitful and she bends in her sleep. They had to restrain her arms to keep her from hurting the healers."

"Oh?" He said, bringing the broth to his lips. "I'll go see this girl myself." Lee cleared the tray and rose to help Zuko with his clothing.

The girl was breathing fitfully, her arms bound with soft ties at the wrists. The wound on her thigh looked angry and red, swollen from the healer's work. She squirmed a little in her sleep.

Iroh pulled him aside. "Her wrists have deep wounds on them, Zuko. She has not been in the hands of caring people." He rubbed his chin slightly. "She could have escaped from slave traders. Reports have said that a slave ship had been seen in the area."

"Slaves," Zuko pondered, his fists clenched. "The slave traders have gotten more ruthless in avoiding my patrols."

"Yes, slavery has now gone underground, people still look the other way and ignore its existence." He said sadly. "I was hoping she would awaken so she could tell us more, but she's very ill."

"I don't like this at all," Zuko said, looking at the girl. She had long dark black hair, jet black. It clung to her sweaty body. He studied her face, which was flushed with fever. She was his age, or maybe a year younger. Her body seemed fit from years of training, she was an accomplished earthbender. His turned to Iroh. "How is a ruler supposed to rule when his orders are not carried out?" _What would his father have done? How is he supposed to stop the decades of greed and corruption?_

"We will find a way to bring balance back, but it will take time. 100 years of corruption can't be erased by a mandate and a few patrols." Iroh said, wisely. The girl seems to stir, and they lowered their voices.

"Is the binding necessary?" Zuko asked as he watched the healers check the wound on her thigh. The girl thrashed in her sleep, making the healer pull back as the girl kicked her in the ribs. "Yeah, I guess that answers that question. I'm going to go through some drills, Uncle, keep me informed of her progress."

_Slaves. _The thought of it made his jaw clench. They were ruthless, kidnapping young and old alike and selling them to the highest bidder. There were talks of sex slaves, as well. They abduct women and men and sometimes children to the pleasure of their customers. _The whole practice made him sick._

He took off his outer robe, sat down and tried to mediate. _She has not been in the hands of caring people. _Iroh's words kept echoing in his mind. He breathed deeply to rid him of the thought.

He went through another set carefully, pausing to remember some of the movements that he had done so long ago. His body heated up with the movement. He felt alive. His physique wasn't arguing with him as much as he went through another drill. The heat built in his muscles as he shot fire from both fits followed by bursts from his foot. He completed the set and stilled his breath.

"Excellent, Lord Zuko," Said Iroh, admiringly. "I see you have been hard at work, Ember Island is treating you well." Zuko smiled slightly in answer. "Our little castaway is awake; I thought you might want to speak with her."

"Does she have a name? He asked, gathering his robe and wiping sweat off his brow.

He paused when Iroh answered. "Tu Feng."

_Feng. Where had he heard that name before? _He racked his brain, _the former Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se, Long Feng, in prison for crimes against his own people. Could they be related? _The way Iroh's eyes studied his showed him that Iroh thought it was more than coincidence. _ Could she be a relative of Long Feng? He was going to find out._

Iroh noticed that look of determination he got when he had a job to do, but they softened when he saw the girl tied up and struggling, looking around the room with fierce eyes. After being held captive, she probably thought she had gone from bad to worse.

She found her voice. "Untie me, firebender," her tone was steely, and the way she said _firebender _denoted an attitude of unconcealed anger.

Zuko kneeled down beside her. "So you can bend and hurt my subjects?" He asked looking at the girl's frustrated face. One of his guards took a step closer, but stopped when Zuko frowned at him.

"Subjects?" Her eyes widened, scanning his face. She stopped on his top knot and the crown of the Fire Lord where it rested. "You're the fire lord? What happened to Fire Lord Ozai?" She stared at the scar on his face. "Zuko, the banished prince is Fire Lord?" Her uncertainty deepened. "So the war really is over? The rumors were true?"

Zuko looked at Iroh. "Rumors? I have been Fire Lord for months, Lady Feng. The war has been over for months." He said, straightening. "I will remove your bindings if you promise not to hurt these people. I will be watching." He motioned to his guards and they snapped at attention, ready to firebend if she tried something.

She nodded. The war was over and she missed out on it. She tried to rub her temples but the bindings held her arms. A servant went to take off her restraints. She rubbed her wrists lightly and Zuko got a look at the gashes his Uncle had mentioned. From the looks of her lesions her chains had rubbed her raw, leaving ugly red welts. Not unlike his scar. He noticed she was trying to cover them with her blanket, he looked away.

"Are you Long Feng's daughter?" He asked, looking out the window at the pounding surf. "I'm sure I can find out if you don't tell me."

She shook her head. He turned to her, anger in his voice. What he was angry about, he didn't know. "What, I didn't hear you." He commanded.

"Yes, he's my father, but. . . " she looked away. "He never paid the ransom, so he can just rot for all I care." Zuko nodded, unsure of what to say. She inspected the wound on her thigh and then lay back on the mat; her eyes stared at the ceiling.

If she was waiting for him to leave, she had another thing coming. He gestured and a chair was brought for him. "You were held for ransom? You weren't on a slave ship?" He asked, sitting down. He studied her eyes; they held either deep fear or growing hate for him.

"Yes, I was on a slave ship. They had given up on getting a ransom so they were going to….going to sell me." She closed her eyes at the painful memory. "I managed to escape when they stopped in a cove for supplies.

"Slavery has been outlawed." He said, his voice had taken on the tone of frustration and his face grew stern.

She stifled a chuckle. "What do you think, you can scowl at them and they will give up the business?" She snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that one hot shot." She looked at him; her eyes sparkled a little in the glow of the candle near her bed. His eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat, ignoring her disrespect. She reminded him of Toph.

"I imagine your father didn't pay the ransom because he was taken prisoner by Princess Azula. He's still in jail in Ba Sing Se, for his crimes of treason." Iroh supposed. "I'm sorry but I wish I had better news for you. If you wish, we can return you to your homeland."

Her face darkened. "What makes you think I will be accepted back? What makes you think they want me back? My father rots in prison and my mother is dead, what family do I have left in Ba Sing Se!" She yelled, her hands clenched and her face grew red with anger, "I've been a captive for months and even though they didn't….didn't….use me that way, I will still be seen as damaged goods!" The house shook a little on its foundation. Her emotions had gotten away from her.

Zuko and Iroh locked eyes a moment. Zuko stood. "You can stay here until you recover from your injury. After that, I will personally see to it that you have a place to go. You are free to enjoy the island as long as you behave yourself." He strode out on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plans

After lunch, he went down to the training grounds to do another workout. He had done a more difficult set under the noon day sun and although the heat felt good, the sweat dripped into his eyes. Lee handed him a towel. "Lord Zuko, your meeting starts in an hour." Lee said, while bowing in apology. "Shall I have your robes ready?" He nodded.

"I will be taking in the hot springs before the meeting," He answered, continuing to wipe the sweat off his body. His chest was heaving from the workout as he walked to the springs. He took a deep breath, feeling the pain of sore muscles. He nodded to his personal guard who followed him. "Wait for me here." Zuko said to his bodyguard. He bowed.

Zuko approached the springs, which smelled slightly of sulfur. He had wished he had longer to enjoy it. He started to strip which was difficult without Lee, but he managed. He hadn't been in full regalia, as he was supposed to be recovering. There was no need for his formal wear here. He had just pulled his undershirt over his head when he heard it. Humming.

He stopped and crouched down, who was using his personal hot springs without permission? He squinted through the steam and then he saw her. Tu. Sitting on a rock and bathing. Naked. She was humming to herself as she bathed, carefully patting her leg around her healing wound. He hadn't thought of her as more than a nuisance, another reminder that corruption was everywhere, but he thought of her differently now.

He swallowed. She was beautiful; her pale skin shone in the sun and her long wet hair glistened down her back. He wondered if she had that gift that Toph had and knew he was here but quickly dismissed that thought. _This was not right; he should not be watching the girl bathe. _He swallowed again as he realized his pants were getting tight. He missed the touch of a woman, he missed his Mai and the way she'd tickle his ear with her warm breath. His breathing got a little shallow and he had the sudden urge to touch himself. _Yeah, this was not right. _He didn't want to embarrass the girl by announcing his presence so he quietly gathered his clothes and backed slowly away.

"Lord Zuko, are you done already?" The guard asked. Zuko tried to keep his clothes in front of him so his guard couldn't see his bulge, which was hitting him in the thigh as he walked.

"The water was too hot." He answered simply.

The meeting carried on and he tried to focus on the words being tossed around. "trade….ongoing…blah….blah…embargo…..blah," said his minister of agriculture, Puo Shong. He sipped his tea while nodding, hoping someone was keeping notes so he could read them later.

He was letting himself think of another girl…no another woman…besides Mai. And it stung. But it felt good too. He startled out of his thoughts when someone said, "What do you advise Lord Zuko?" He hadn't been listening.

"More research shall be done. I have not had sufficient time to make a decision," He said, authority in his voice. This was his go to answer when he didn't know what to think about whatever it was that was asked of him.

"Well, why you make your decision, there are many who need relief from the famine. Your own people included." Puo Shong reminded him.

He put his mind back on his work, shaking the image of the girl from his mind. "Releasing funds to end famine is an example at frivolity. It will only be a short-term answer." He took a breath. "Infrastructure ensures future harvests will feed those who need it, and allow for growth." He looked at Iroh, who seemed heavy in thought. "And," Zuko continued, "Dealing a sharp blow to those that would take _advantage _of the situation by participating in illegal activities would further bring balance back to the world. The corruption must be stopped." He felt angry, but his words didn't betray his emotion. He held himself in check at most of the meetings, or at least tried to. The eyebrows of all his advisors went up.

"In the meantime," he continued, "allow 20,000 bushels of wheat and 10,000 lbs of rice sent from my personal silos to feed those who need immediate relief. I do not want my people to starve." He waved his hand. "And I don't want to see _anyone_ taking benefit of the situation." He stood to go.

"As you wish, Lord Zuko." They bowed low but he noticed they exchanged looks as he left. Iroh rose and followed him as did his personal guard.

The guard kept pace but stopped when Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Please leave us." He ordered. The guard nodded and stayed behind.

"I need your help uncle," He kept his voice low as to not be overheard. "I need help from the order of the white lotus." He kept walking, out of the building and towards the sea. The ocean would drown out their words.

Iroh nodded. "What is the deed you need to be done, Zuko?" The sand stuck to their shoes as they walked, making a soft rustling sound. Zuko looked around; he wanted to be sure he wasn't overheard.

He paused a moment to consider his words. "I do not trust that the grains will reach the people they are intended for."

"You do not trust your own advisors?" Iroh asked, his arms went into his sleeves as they always did when he was deep in thought.

"No, I do not. Money can corrupt even the most faithful of staff. I **will** send a message to those who steal from their own people and use individuals as property." He said a strain in his voice. "I suspect the corruption goes farther than we expect."

Iroh stoked his chin. "As you wish, I will see to it personally." Zuko looked out to the sea and nodded. "I need to bring up another subject, Zuko. I know you are still mourning Mai, but once you recover you need to consider courting again."

"I understand Uncle, I understand my du-" His words were interrupted by the distinct sounds of earth bending, rock piling on rock, dust flying in the wind. The filth choked them both as they coughed. A rock came at him and he blasted it, sending sparks of dust and fire everywhere. Iroh's robe got singed and he brushed it off.

There was only one earthbender on the island. "Lady Feng! " Zuko yelled, "Belay your bending!" The dust settled and Zuko's eyes narrowed at the girl. He almost laughed when he saw her; she was wearing the uniform of a Fire Nation cadet. A guard appeared and grabbed the girl by the arms, pinning them to her sides. The other guard emerged and stood by Zuko's side at the ready.

Zuko found his voice. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked his voice low and husky. He cleared his throat of the dust. He saw genuine fear in her eyes.

"No. I…. was just bending. I heard you were at a meeting and…." She stomped her foot hard onto the boot of the guard. His foot didn't flinch but Zuko could hear the cursing under his breath. "Let me go! I will not be treated this way!" The guard only held her tighter his breathe was hot on her ear. She shuddered.

He signaled the guard and he loosened his grip slightly. "Hold still woman." He said, his temper rising. "Can I trust you not to kill me if my guard lets you go?" He asked, taking a step towards her. She nodded and swallowed. The guard released his grip. "I had asked you to behave yourself." He admonished. He took another step towards her. "I think you need an outlet for all your energy." He took another step. She backed up but bumped into his guard. "Leave us, but stay alert," he said, waving his hand at his guard. "Walk with me." He commanded.

They walked in silence a moment, before he turned to the girl, who was busy checking for dirt under her nails. She was trying to look casual, but he could tell she was a little frightened, like he would firebend her and burn her to a crisp. "What's with the uniform?" He asked.

"I don't have any clothes, and this was the only thing that fit me. Your seamstress is making me something to wear, I hope." She said simply.

"I see, well, red seems to compliment you." He said his voice barely above a whisper. She didn't comment. "I'm taking a chance with you here. I can't have one of my guards interpreting your bending training as a threat against me." He tried not to think of her at the hot springs, water dripping down her breasts . . . and the way the uniform hugged her figure. He shook his head and tried to focus.

Her eyebrow went up, and she stared at him, unblinking. "I'm still getting used to the fact you aren't my enemy, having your guards manhandle me for bending isn't helping, hot shot."

"Manhandle? You nearly broke that guard's foot! I'm supposed to protect the people that serve me, even if it means your life, Lady Feng. I suggest if you want to practice your bending, you alert my staff so they are prepared." He requested. She nodded but didn't speak. He had gotten his point across. "And you may refer to me as Fire Lord Zuko." He turned to go, but her voice stopped him.

"Might I remind you that I'm not Fire Nation and I'm not your vassal?" She said proudly. He turned back to her.

"But you wear red so well, my Lady Feng." He teased; her eyebrow went up slightly in response. "Then. . ." he said, taking a step closer to her, "then, you may call me Zuko." He whispered his voice deepening. She grinned slightly, it was almost a smirk. But he kind of liked that smile, it made him want to smile back, but he didn't. "Join me for dinner my Lady Feng," he ordered. "I have much to discuss with you regarding your father's…..activities." He said, and turned once again to go. For once she didn't respond she had nothing to say.

XXX

"Why do I have to wear this to have dinner with _his majesty_?" The last two words came out with a sneer. "It's not a fancy dress up occasion is it? I thought we were…ouch!" Tu struggled against the servants touch as she cinched up the lacings on her corset. "I can't move my arms!"

"I'm sorry Lady Feng," the servant answered. "But this is fire nation tradition. You should be dressed properly to be received by Lord Zuko." She looked down at the girl's angry red scars on her wrists. "I'm sorry but I can't cover the scars. I didn't have a long sleeved gown."

Tu looked down at them, they were very red still, she had hoped that the wounds would fade with all the butter and cream they had put on them, but so far she saw no change. She hated them. It was a wonderful parting gift and a permanent reminder of her captivity. "I know." She answered, "It's ok." The servant started pulling again at the lacings on her back again.

"It's too tight!" She yelled. "How am I supposed to breathe?" The servant finished and looked at her, sighing. It would have to do. Tu looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a deep red edged in gold with little beads attached to the bodice. The skirt had a tiny yellow lace pattern that looked like flames woven into it. She had to admit, it did look pretty, Zuko was right, even if he was teasing her, she wore red well. She stiffened a little, watching her posture. She was trying to figure out how to breathe as she looked to the servant who had her arm outstretched. "This way, Lord Zuko is waiting." She guided the way.

She found him seated in a small lounge room, papers were strewn around him and he was studying one scroll intently. He looked up when she entered. His expression didn't change.

"Please have a seat." He gestured formally to the chair across from him. "Lee, please serve us." He was studying her, she could tell from the glower in his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair and tried to focus on breathing. The corset was painfully tight.

"I trust your…injury is healing well?" He said, putting the scroll aside. Her dress complimented her figure, her breasts were shoved together and he could see a tiny bit of cleavage. He never thought he would be a breast man, but the sight of her heaving chest was hard to ignore.

"Yes, thank you," She said stiffly and rather breathless. "I appreciate your hospitality." Why she was nervous she didn't know. It wasn't like she was on a date or something.

Lee brought their food and stood waiting for another order. Zuko raised his hand, "That will be all Lee." He said, waving his hand. "See that we are not disturbed." The door had closed and she was alone with him. She shuddered slightly.

He looked up from his tea. "Are you cold? I can warm up the room for you." She took another breath and nodded.

He took a deep inhalation; she felt a burst of heat come from his body. The surrounding air warmed quickly. "That's rather useful." She said, "I've never been around a firebender that wasn't trying to kill me."

"Kill you? Why would they kill you?" He asked, pouring her another cup of tea. She shrugged and reached for an unfamiliar dish which looked like seaweed, rice and fish.

"I caused a lot of trouble for the Fire Nation. My father tried to keep the war quiet, but I knew and I left to…to….cause trouble." She took another breath, and took a bite of the dish; it was tasty and a little bit spicy. "This is good," she said, pointing at it with her chopsticks. Her tongue wrapped around the chopsticks, taking the food into her mouth. He watched her eat with relish, her eyes closing in pleasure. He felt his crotch tighten he watched her.

He cleared his throat and tried to adjust his pants. "So, you were a troublemaker?" He teased. "You know what happens to rebels when they are caught."

Her eyes widened. "Hey, the war is over. Besides, I think I have some information that could help you on your _crusade." _

"Yes, that." His tone got serious. "I asked you here to discuss your father." He took a sip of tea. "He had friends in high places. As you know, I despise corruption, it's hindering all the work we are doing. If you help me I can _overlook_ your crimes during the war." He teased, leaning forward and watching her reaction with those gold colored eyes.

She took a fire cake and lowered her eyes. "I know a lot of what my father did. I also know he's still at it, from behind bars." She took a bite of cake, followed by a deep breath. "And if he were to disappear, someone else would take his place. He has friends in high places, but his funding comes from somewhere else. He can't operate without money and where he is getting it I wasn't able to find out before I was kidnapped." She took a deep breath again; she couldn't seem to get enough air.

His gaze dropped to the plate in front of him. He took a bite, not really tasting it and chewed slowly. "I see." He was trying to focus on her words, but her deep breaths were making it difficult. He looked up at her when she wheezed and noticed she was an odd shade of purple.

"The corset," she gestured to her back, "It's too tight, I can't breathe!" She panted.

He rose quickly and was at her back unfastening the buttons on her dress. He then pulled at the laces of her corset. She let out a gasp and color returned to normal. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern. He studied her neck a moment, the long elegant neck of a young lady. "I didn't realize they would dress you for the occasion." He sat down before adding, "The dress is beautiful on you though."

"You're very good at getting a lady out of her clothes." She teased. He gave a shy smile. She paused a moment and her voice came out as a whisper. "Thank you, Zuko." She said, and smiled.

_It was a real smile, not a smirk, not a sneer; a genuine smile and she didn't call him hot shot or firebender._ His smiled broadened and he picked up the scroll he was studying earlier. "Not a problem," he answered.

He cleared some plates away and laid it on the table. His tone became serious again. "I have mapped ship movement from various ports who have slipped through our dragnet. We may capture a ship but another replaces it. We can't seem to make a dent in the number of ships. Not to mention the black market trading that they conduct on land."

She studied the map, she was familiar with naval operations, but didn't see a pattern. Each ship had a unique port of call, but none gathered in the same place. "When I was held, they had a number of messenger hawks, as many as fifty. It smelled so bad below decks that I was sick to my stomach. They are conferring through messenger hawk. Control the hawks and you control the pirates."

"How would I go about doing that?" He asked, she smiled at him, no it was a smirk, and her eyes flared.

"I'm glad you asked that. There were rumors of a mechanical device that can control a hawk. It confuses it and it would change its course to follow the signal. So instead of going to its intended target, the hawk flies to you. Once you can figure out their pirate code, which shouldn't be too difficult if you throw enough money at it, you could even replace a note with your note and conflicting messages could be sent. She thought a moment before continuing. "You could," she said lowering her voice and leaning towards him, he had the sudden urge to look at her cleavage but he fought it, "get all the ships in one area, say the Serpent's Pass?" She reached past his hand and brushed it slightly while reaching for another fire cake. "Well, that's what I would do."

"I'm glad you're on our side, I'm kind of scared of you." He teased, smiling at her.

"Who said I was?" She smiled back and cocked her head.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sparring

The next day, Zuko was ready to put her plan into action. He tied his message to the leg of his Dragon Hawk and in no time it would get to the Northern Air Temple and the Mechanist, if the Mechanist didn't invent the device, he certainly could find out who did. _If _the rumors were true. That was a big if. The hawk squawked at him as he fiddled with the note and he felt its claws through his sleeve. "Fly fast, mighty Chin" he told the hawk and observed it change course as it flew. He watched it until it disappeared out of sight.

"Zuko, are you sure you can trust this young lady's information?" Iroh asked. "I know she's been on a slave ship, but she hasn't been the most cooperative of guests."

Zuko turned, "How would you feel if someone kept you in bindings, wouldn't you feel like a prisoner?" He asked, sighing. Iroh's eyes lowered in thought. "Yeah, I think I would be difficult."

"I supposed you are right Zuko, but she has reason to hate the Fire Nation," He said, his voice just above a whisper. He handed Zuko a Pai Sho tile. It was the White Lotus. He rubbed his chin as they walked the path down to the house in silence.

He could hear Tu practicing her bending in the distance. Unlike fire bending, earth bending was noisy, dusty and uncontrolled, at least to his mind. But it had such amazing substance behind it. No wonder Ba Sing Se refused to be conquered. He went to go watch.

"Lady Feng," he called, "I would like to watch you train." She wiped sweat from her brow and stopped in the middle of her set. He removed his robes and his guard took them, it had gotten hot.

"Oh you just like to watch?" She teased, "How about you and I spar? Will your entourage allow it? Or will you get too much dust on your pretty robes?" She shouted.

"I will do what I like; I accept your challenge to spar." He bowed slightly in respect.

"You're on!" He motioned to his guards and they nodded. It had been awhile since she sparred with someone, so she bowed back and got into ready position.

Zuko was eyeing her, waiting for her to make a move. She levitated a large rock at him suddenly, he blocked it with a puff of fire and it sizzled and exploded. She didn't wait for another chance quickly created an earth block and sent at him. He flipped out of the way like an acrobat and caught it with a blaze from his foot. He then sent a fireball at her and she quickly created a rock shield.

"That the best you got?" He asked her. She answered by lifting a column of earth under him, he rose up slightly, but then flipped out of the way before it could knock him off balance. She managed to entrap one of his fists in rock but he heated it and it melted away. They were both breathing hard. She rushed towards him, gathering rocks to her on her way and sent a ball of pebbles at him. He blocked them easily, sending them to the ground in a puddle of hot mud. She wasn't gaining any headway with him. The earth here was too sandy, too easy to melt.

He created a fire whip and sent it at her, she barely managed to block and the energy of his attack caused her to fall, her clothes steaming from the heat. Before she could regain her footing, he ran towards her with another volley. Before he could reach her, she levitated a hunk of rock in front of him and he tripped skidded towards her, almost toppling on her as she lay on the ground. His fists were pointed directly at her. "Give up?" He asked, breathing heavy.

As if in answer, she kicked at his legs and tried to trip him, but he knew this trick, he stood his ground as she tried to gain leverage. She shot another rock at him, but he blocked it, sending burning dust in every direction. He smirked. "Give up?" He asked again. She shook her head no, and continued to try to trip him with her feet.

He had enough of this and pinned her, suddenly. He had her arms restrained to her sides; his legs were over her thighs. He stared at her a moment, his chest heaving from the exercise. She struggled underneath him but knew she was beaten.

"Ok I give," she said breathlessly, "you win."

"Tell me I'm the best." He said teasingly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Say 'you're the best Fire Lord Zuko.'" He said it in a high voice, like a little girl. He tried to ignore the way her struggling felt against his crotch.

"I don't talk like that." She eyed him carefully, _was he serious_? "Okay….you're the best Fire Lord Zuko." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She struggled again and the friction gave him a rather obvious problem. It had been a mistake to pin her, but he had just wanted to touch her, feel her skin under his hands. He cursed being born a man. She struggled again.

"Stop struggling, woman." He ordered, while trying not to grind against her. "Say it like you mean it, or I don't let you up." He was staring at her lips and then back to her eyes. She could feel the heat of his crotch against her legs. He seemed to release his grip slightly and she took that moment to brace herself and roll him over. Now she was on top.

"You were saying?" She teased a devilish smile on her face.

"A draw?" He asked his voice was low and husky. She was grinning; she liked the power she had over him. Although she was sure he was strong enough to roll her over again he didn't seem to want to move. Then it dawned on her, no it was just starting at her in the face. He was aroused.

She didn't let on, it scared her. Her heart was already pounding, but now she was sure he could hear it. She had enough wangs in her face to last her a lifetime but he seemed to not want to draw attention to it. He looked rather ashamed at the situation. He was the Fire Lord after all.

She let him up and turned to grab her towel. He had his back to his guard who had watched the whole spar session. He didn't want him to see. His face was flushed. "Carry this for me, would you? You can hide your umm…with it." She whispered, handing him the towel.

He was hoping she hadn't noticed, but he grabbed the towel and walked out of the arena. _Yeah, she noticed. Good job Zuko._

XXX

She avoided him the rest of the day, he had been in meetings. That night in her little room she thought about his hands on hers when he pinned her, the lust in his eyes when he looked at her. Despite the scar, he was handsome. She loved those gold eyes which showed emotion even when he tried not to. She loved that she could have an obvious effect on him. She shook her head. _Ugh, _she thought, _I have a crush on the fire lord. _Her muscles aching slightly, she rolled over and sleep took her.

Zuko was trying to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, he saw Tu, bathing at the hot springs, out of breath at the sparring arena, under him as he pinned her. He couldn't forget the way she looked at him during the meeting, breathless from the tight corset. He was embarrassed by the sparring incident, he wanted to apologize, but he hadn't seen her. She had been avoiding him. He tugged as his crotch; the feeling of her thigh rubbing on his cock when he immobilized her was too much. He pulled down his sleep pants and stroked himself. _"You're the best Fire Lord Zuko. You know how to get a woman out of her clothes. You like to watch? _Her teasing words echoed in his ears. Heat built up as he stroked himself faster. His other hand clawed at the bed sheets and his hips jerked involuntarily, his toes curled and he bent his knees towards his chest. _This felt so good. _He was so close. He grunted as he came, sending white seed over his fingers and onto the bed. _Agni, I'm falling for her. _He whispered as he panted. He head felt woozy and he turned over, ignoring the stain. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Visitors

"Have you seen Lady Feng?" He asked Lee the next morning, "I need to speak with her." He had finally decided he would face her and apologize, at least offer some explanation, or rather, he was hoping he could find out if she liked him. She seemed to enjoy teasing him, and the flirty way she looked at him during the meeting didn't go unnoticed. He wasn't that clueless.

He put another bite of rice in his mouth. He was hungry; his appetite had come back after his illness and the cook here made everything to his liking, spicy and fragrant. He finished and wiped his mouth. He motioned the tray away and Lee took it.

"I believe I saw her earlier going down to the beach. Would you like me to send word that you wish to speak with her?" He asked, while gathering the dishes. "Would you like to meet in your study, my Lord?"

"No, I will find her myself." Lee helped him with his robes, and he looked in the mirror. He examined his scar. _Why would any woman like him? _His scar was ugly, he couldn't hold his temper sometimes and even though his body was fit, he still felt scrawny next to the older soldiers in his retinue. They were broad shouldered and powerful. He sighed and went to go find Tu.

He found her later on the beach, she was still dressed in that silly Fire Nation cadet outfit. She was making circles with her feet on the sand. He waved away his personal guard, and sat next to her. She smiled at him. "I've been watching the waves." She said finally. Her heart was starting to pound again. He smelled so good, like cinnamon.

"Ummmmm….I…wanted to apologize." He said swallowing hard, "I was not a good sparring partner. I hope I didn't make you...ummm….uncomfortable."

"No need to apologize. You wouldn't be a man if that didn't happen to you. I actually thought it was rather funny." She started to chuckle but stopped when he saw his sullen look. "Sorry." She looked down at the drawings she was making in the sand with her toes. She was barefoot. He tried not to stare at her beautiful dainty feet. He was surprised they were so graceful, yet they were so powerful.

"Thank you for helping me out. It would have been awkward." He said, scratching the back of his head. _Why was diplomacy easier than getting a girl to like me? _He edged a little closer and his pinky touched her hand, rubbing it up and down. She didn't shrink or pull away.

She closed her eyes a moment, savoring the smell of the ocean. His touch was warm on her hand. She broke the uncomfortable silence. "I was around a lot of brutish men on the ship, so umm. . .this is nice." She said, quietly. He ran his thumb under her palm and took her hand.

He got bolder. "I'm a nice guy." He said, his voice deepening slightly. She turned to him. He was looking at her, that piercing gaze that he had made her shiver. "I think you're nice too, my lady." _Dorky, dorky Zuko. _He looked at her lips, pink and soft, and slightly wet. He licked his lips, leaned in and kissed her.

Her mind exploded. This was her first real kiss, not a cruel kiss from a stinking pirate, not a bruising kiss from someone who just wanted power over her, a tender one. His hand ran down her arms and to her wrists. They brushed her scars, and she jumped slightly. He pulled back from her. "Did I hurt you?" He asked tenderly.

"The wounds are still raw," she hastily tried to hide them, they made her embarrassed.

"Don't," he said, pulling her hands towards him. "They don't bother me." He leaned in to kiss her again and she met in the middle, she parted her lips slightly, and his tongue found hers. She loved the feel of his gentle lips on hers, the light warm touch of his fingers on her back. She tilted her head and his kiss became deeper. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around him.

A cough startled them as they realized they had an audience. "Lord Zuko," Iroh said, trying to contain the chuckle that was rising in his throat, "You have visitors."

He looked at Tu; she was smiling at him, and slightly pink. He smiled back and held out an arm to help her up.

XXX

He heard them before he could see them. "I don't know about you twinkle toes, but I'm going to hit the beach." Toph yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys all have fun while I get stuck in meetings with Zuko." Aang said.

He rounded the corner and was greeted with hugs and hearty handshakes. "We got your hawk and your message." Sokka said. "I figured it was time for a reunion. Besides, Suki's cravings are out of control. I mean, how many bowls of fire flakes can one person eat?"

They laughed.

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice. Mechanist, I appreciate all the help you can give our little challenge." Zuko said, shaking his hand.

"No problem, I'm glad one of my designs can help." He said, adjusting his glasses. The group unpacked, throwing things off of Appa in a big pile.

Katara turned to Zuko, "I'm sorry about Mei," she said, giving him a big hug. "Um…can you introduce us?" She said, cocking her head to the girl who was at his side.

He looked at Tu, who was smiling. She seemed happy. "I'd like you to meet my friends, Lady Tu Feng; this is Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and the Mechanist. Gang, this is Lady Tu Feng, ugh….director of Corruption Prevention." She nodded slightly to each of them before giving Zuko a raised eyebrow at the strange title that he gave her. He didn't notice.

"The Avatar?" She asked, and Aang nodded. "I'm so honored to meet all of you." She bowed again. She reached up to pet Appa, who allowed her to scratch his ears. Then he licked her and she fell over. She started laughing. "I think he likes me."

Zuko reached down and helped her up and took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, "he's not the only one."

Toph smiled, with her keen hearing, she had heard what he said. She punched Zuko in the shoulder. "Good to see you Sparky." She said.

"Join us for dinner?" He said to the gang.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sokka said, rubbing his tummy.

The servants excitedly prepared a delectable meal for their very important guests. A variety of dishes were prepared and brought along with tea and cakes. Tu was ushered to a place to sit, near Toph but Zuko stopped her. "Please, sit to my right, my lady." He requested. He tried not to stare at her, her hair was fashioned in a braid and she was wearing a tight fitting long shift, in the color of her people. Green. The color reflected in her brown eyes, making them almost hazel. _She could wear rags and she would still be beautiful. _He thought.

Walking to her seat, she tried to hide the blush that was starting on her face. She didn't know much about Fire Nation tradition, but she assumed she was sitting at the place reserved for the Fire Lord's intended or the Fire Lady herself. She bit her lip and sat next to him and gave him a slight smile. Her hands were sweating.

As they were eating, some with gusto, Katara watched the girl who was seated next to Zuko, in a place of honor. He said her name was Tu Feng. _Was she related to Long Feng?_ She noticed the familiar way that Zuko smiled at her, filled her tea, and laughed with her easily. She was happy he was happy but he wanted to know the real relationship situation, she was more than a position on his staff, obviously by his request that she be seated by him.

"Do you want to know the real story with the Lady Feng?" Toph's voice was just above a whisper. "They like each other…ya know….like like."

"Oh, that's cute! Yeah I kind of gathered that, Zuko seems happy. Do you think she's related to Long Feng?" Katara asked, keeping her voice low.

"Can't say, but one thing is for sure she is hiding something from Zuko." She said. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"We are talking about Zuko here, I'm not sure he ever knows what he's doing, but he seems to come out ahead anyway." They shared a giggle; Katara narrowed her eyes and studied the girl. _What was she hiding? _She had noticed the welts on her wrists, which peaked out from the bracelets she was wearing. She was trying to hide them. They were the tell-tale sign of someone who had been held captive. She felt sorry for her. She seemed pleasant enough, but Toph's words had her wondering.

The meal over, they got down to business. "Lady Feng's plan involves the device you invented, Mechanic. It will allow us to send conflicting messages to the pirate ships using their own hawks. We will bottle neck them at the Serpent's Pass and crush them once and for all." Zuko said, pointing to his map on the table.

"What about the illegal activity on land?" Toph asked.

"Other arrangements have been made for that." He flicked his head towards Iroh. "It will be done as ordered." Iroh's head nodded.

"Are you going to take personal command of the naval fleet?" Aang asked, leaning on his staff.

"I will oversee this operation from here; it's easier to control covert maneuvers when there are fewer staff members. Less people, less talk." He explained. He turned to the mechanist. "I will need multiple devices to be built, and quickly. Can you do that?" He requested.

"Of course, the device is simple enough. How many devices do you need?" Zuko looked around the room, counting himself; there were eight people he could trust in the world. He wished Suki had come, that would be nine.

"Eight." He answered. The mechanist nodded.

"So, Lady Feng. Are you related to Long Feng?" Toph butted in. Katara looked embarrassed and Sokka smacked his face with his palm. Talk about blunt.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that. Yes, he's my father. But I have no allegiance to him whatsoever. He's a liar, a thief, and he abandoned me to slave traders. I hold no love for him." She said, sighing a little. "I was kidnapped before the war ended."

"How did you end up on Ember Island?" Katara asked,

"I escaped when the ship I was on stopped for supplies on a cove. Lord Zuko's guards saved me. I wouldn't be here if they hadn't." He lashes looked down. "When I woke up, I realized the rumors I heard were true, the banished prince was the Fire Lord and the war was over. I feel like I have amnesia or something!"

"In a nutshell sweetie, Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko defeated his sister, and now they are both locked up in prison." Toph said, picking at the dirt under her nails.

"You make it sound so simple Toph. I wish I had been there." Tu said. "Kicking some Firebender butt….." She stopped and looked at Zuko. "Sorry, I didn't mean you."

"I like her." Toph said, smiling. The group laughed.

"How did you know of the Hawk confusion design?" The Mechanist asked, changing the subject. "I only had told a few people."

"Well, somehow, someone told the pirates. There were some traders on the ship I was held on that was talking about it. I was privy to a lot of conversations and that one really caught my ears. They were worried about the device, and even tried unsuccessfully to find it. They gave up when nothing more was said of it, thinking it was a hoax." She explained. "I was never sure where they got that information, but most rumors are at least based on some fact."

The Mechanist nodded. "I'm going to have to be careful who I tell of my inventions from now on."

Zuko nodded. "We all need to watch what we say. Decades of war has created a society that looks the other way at corruption. I'm not sure how far it goes, but I will put a stop to it." He said a slight irritation in his voice. "Except for Lee my personal servant, everyone thinks that your being here is a reunion and something to pass the time while I recover. We have to continue making it look that way. Let's meet again in the morning. I will retire now." He said, standing. He was tired, he was still recovering and he didn't want to get too drained. "Goodnight." He gave a smile to Tu as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nightmare

Lady Feng retreated to her room, which was off in another part of the building, away from the staff and the Lord's retinue. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the horned spiders weave their magic with their webs. She sighed. Zuko had turned in without much word to her. But he did give her a shy smile as he had left.

A sudden knock at her window startled her. "Lady Feng, are you awake?" Zuko appeared at the window and she opened it. "You don't know how hard it was to sneak out."

She laughed and hauled him in the window. "You shouldn't be here, it's not proper." He looked at her, she was wearing her sleep clothes, and the outline of her breasts peaked through the fabric.

"Yeah, I know." He said, looking away from her chest and settling on her eyes. "But I couldn't very well kiss you goodnight at the meeting, could I." He took a small step towards her. "I've been thinking about you."

She was nervous. He had that look in his eyes, smoldering heat and passion. Her legs trembled slightly. She spoke, trying to keep her voice steady. "Well then kiss me and get out. I've got important duties in the morning, as Director of Corruption Prevention. Interesting title, Zuko."

He took another step towards her. "Yeah, well, I wanted to discuss my….intention…with you before letting the public know." He leaned closer to her; his eyes were on her lips again. They were so soft looking.

"Intention?" She asked confused, she was trying to keep from trembling. His eyes didn't leave her lips. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to get lost in his kisses.

"I want to court you. I know we just met and all, but…." He stopped, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry, I was hoping to make it more romantic, you know with candles and stuff, but I'm not real good at this."

Her eyes widened and she turned away. "I can't. . ." She whispered.

He was shocked, he didn't think she'd agree right off, but an outright no was unexpected. "Why? Is it the scar?" She shook her head no. "Am I some kind of game to you?" He asked, his voice rising.

"Game? I don't know what you mean. I just thought, well . . . I was convenient, a summer romance on Ember Island….you know? I'm not….not…fit to be Fire Lady." She couldn't look at him.

"I don't do summer romances." He said his voice thick with irritation. "Not fit to be Fire Lady? I find that absurd. If this is a cultural thing, I can help you learn Fire Nation traditions. I think you would make a wonderful Fire Lady. I know my request is sudden and if you want time to think about it, I'll give you time. Please consider it?" He asked. He tried to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. A minute passed, and then another. He could hear the waves pounding the shore in the distance. He broke the silence. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't court you."

"You will hate me when I tell you, but you should know so you can forget about me." She said, biting her lip. She took a deep breath. "I was raped, Zuko, I couldn't fight them off, I wasn't strong enough." She said simply and then the tears started flowing. "I was raped so bad that I might not be able to have children." She sobbed into her hands.

He was stunned. "Agni….I thought they didn't use you in that way. I thought…" She turned and faced him, but couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't want to see the concern on his face. She didn't want his pity.

"Yeah, I lied. I didn't want to ever…tell anyone, thought I would never have to. But when you kissed me so gently I wanted to pretend I was a typical teenage girl with a typical crush." He went towards her and pulled her into a hug. There was nothing he could do. The reason he had to get married was to sire an heir. _And if she…she…. _He found his fists balling and the room grew brighter with his inner heat.

He was beyond angry. He had the sudden urge to kill someone. "I will wipe them out. I won't rest until their heads are mounted around my palace as a warning. I will…" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry Zuko. You don't want me. I didn't expect your guards to find me and drag me out of the water. I had hoped to die, to forget, but your people were so gentle, so kind to me I found I was hopeful for a future." She sobbed on his robes, staining the satiny fabric. "Lee is going to be mad I ruined another of your robes." She sniffed.

"Shhhh. . . . I won't let you go. I can't. My heart aches and….you are beautiful to me. I don't care about children. . .we can…" He hugged her tighter. "Please, just consider my request. Take as long as you need, I won't….touch you until you want me to." He was begging now, and a Fire Lord didn't beg. He cleared his throat and conjured up his authoritative voice. "As my Director of Corruption Prevention you are technically my vassal. So, I order you to think about it." He teased. She sniffed a little at his joke. She looked at him, her brown eyes stained with tears. "Will you, think about it?"

"It would not be fair to you, or your people." She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "They deserve more than a broken piece of chattel for their Fire Lady."

He was dejected. Her tone was so final, but he wanted to make sure. "Is that your final answer then?" He asked. She nodded in reply. He turned to go out the window. "Well then, I will see you at the meeting, Lady Feng." He said his voice steady and formal, and then he left her.

She lay on her bed and sobbed until sleep took her.

XXX

The next morning, Zuko ate his breakfast in silence, his face held a stern expression. He had dreamed about her, no a nightmare. She was blaming herself for not being to fight off her captors. _I couldn't fight them off, I wasn't strong enough. _Not only was his heart breaking for her, he was angry that someone had that much power, that they would be to have that much control over someone else's mind. He went down to the beach he had to burn off the anger that was brewing.

He had thought of the slave issue as simple exploitation but now he knew it was evil itself.

"There you are Zuko, training hard again. You have seemed to have regained your strength." Iroh said. "Please stop for a moment, I have some tea." Zuko stopped his set and sat down on a rock beside his uncle. "Your mind is heavy with thought." He handed him a cup of tea. The training had done little to suppress his anger.

He took it. "Yes. I asked Tu if I could court her last night." He gripped the teacup his knuckles turning white, but in his mind it was the head of the man that hurt Tu.

"She refused you." Iroh stated.

He stood, his voice rose. "Ugh! She…she…." His threw his teacup and it broke against the rocks. "Something bad happened on that ship Uncle, something terrible! She blames herself!" He lowered his head and his voice shook. Steam was rising from his body as he tried to control his anger. "She said it was so bad that she might not be able to have children." She closed his eyes and breathed, smoke puffed from his nose.

Iroh's eyes sorrowed. His nephew was finding out about the evil in the world the hard way. "I'm sorry, nephew. She is proud, she blames herself because she is a fighter. Even though she's an earth bender, she has fire in her belly."

Zuko was trying to hold it together, "I'm finding…..I'm finding…..I'm falling for her uncle, despite what she told me, I can't stop thinking about her. Her only thought is to protect me; she said it wasn't fair for the Fire Lady to be a piece of…of….chattel, that my people deserve more." His arms shook with anger. "She wants me to forget about her."

"Things have a way of working out, Zuko. I think her mind is more broken than her body. She will take time to mend. Like your recovery, a damaged mind may take longer to heal." He said wisely.

"I don't have the luxury of time, Uncle." He said.

"You are young Zuko, if you want to be happy with the mate you have chosen, you need to take the time." He said gently.

"Uncle," He said, a serious tone in his voice, "find that ship and have them _all _arrested."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revenge

Everyone noticed Tu's puffy red eyes as they gathered at the meeting. They also noticed she was not sitting beside Zuko. Zuko seemed to be short with his staff, in fact the entire group as he barked orders. Katara especially observed that Tu could not look at Zuko. She kept her gaze averted and instead concentrated on the scroll in front of her.

"Battle plans gang," Sokka said, unaware of the drama in front of him. "I have had a look at the number of pirate ships rumored to be in operation. At least fifty ships are at work currently, and the number steadily grows."

"Where is the shipbuilding being done?" Toph asked, reaching for a cake.

"More rumors, but from my information, they are building ships in Harbor Town," Zuko said abruptly. "The Fire Nation could never bring that lawless town under control during the war."

"We need to put an embargo on Harbor Town," Tu said suddenly. "No goods or materials for shipbuilding get in, especially wood. It will be the final blow. If they can't build new ships, they can't resume their activities.

Aang nodded. "What would be the reason for the embargo?"

"Quarantine. Start rumors of wood that has been subjected to rhino bark beetle infestation. All wood will be burned to stop the spread of the beetle." She answered, her eyes never leaving the map in front of her. "Impede the movements of trade by blockade by Earth Kingdom ships, rather than Fire Nation. I'm sure we can get them to participate." She pointed to the map, "put blockades here, here, and here. Anyway, those are my thoughts."

The group nodded. "I appreciate your strategies, Lady Feng." Zuko said, studying the map. "I will put your ideas into motion." He didn't look up at her.

"I am honored you found my tactics to your satisfaction, Lord Zuko." She said formally.

Katara and Toph exchanged looks. Something had changed from last night to this morning. She wanted to find out what it was, but didn't want to pry. The wounded look on Zuko's face though, was enough to get her blood boiling. Zuko was hurting, and she didn't like seeing a friend hurt.

Zuko rose to leave. "We are done for the day. Please enjoy Ember Island." He said curtly and left, his robe trailing after him.

"Well, I'm going to hit the beach," Toph said, flicking a piece of dirt from her nails. "Then later," she said, turning to Tu, "care to spar with me?"

Tu's smiled slightly but her tone was sad. "You're on."

The group rose to leave but Tu returned to the maps. Katara turned back, "Are you coming to the beach?" She asked.

"No, I still have some work to do, you go on and have fun," She said, scanning the maps.

Katara turned to go but stopped. The others had gone on ahead and she had a chance to find out what was wrong. As a healer, she could tell Tu was barely holding it together.

"Lady Feng," she said, kneeling down beside her. Tu turned to her. "I didn't want to pry, but did you and Zuko have a fight?"

She had wanted to talk to someone about it. She wanted to share her heartache. It had been so long since she had another girl to talk to. She paused a moment.

"He wants to court me." She said, biting her lip.

"Do you want to?" Katara asked. "Do you like him?" She reached for her tea to avoid looking Tu in the eyes, which were starting to brim with tears.

"Yes, but I can't be Fire Lady. I'm not….not….fit to be Fire Lady." She said, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Why not? You're a brilliant strategist, you're beautiful, and you understand court life. Is this about your father? His actions are no reflection on you." Katara smiled as she spoke.

"Katara, I have a bad secret. I told Zuko so I might as tell you. I couldn't fight them off…they….hurt me Katara. I don't think I can have children." She said, starting to sob.

Katara's eyes darkened. "You told Zuko this? Did he withdraw his request to court you?" She asked panic rising in her voice. _He wouldn't do it; it wouldn't matter to him. Still, he needed an heir. . ._

"No, in fact he was more adamant that I reconsider. I like him Katara. I like him a lot. He was kind to me and I'm such a nuisance. I hurt him." Katara could barely understand her between her choking sobs.

Katara reached out and hugged Tu; let her cry on her shoulder. She had been wrong about her. She wasn't a conniving tactician; she was just a girl and wanted Zuko to love her as she was.

"Shhh…." Katara said, patting her back. "You've been brave for so long, Tu. I'm a healer; I could tell something was wrong, I just didn't think it would be…be…" She searched for the right words. ". . .this bad."

"Thank you for listening Katara." She pushed back from the hug and turned back to the maps, drying her tears on a napkin. "I appreciate it."

It sounded like a dismissal, but Katara didn't budge. "What are you working on?" She asked, sipping her now cold tea and looking over Tu's shoulder at a map. Tu was following a marking on the map with her finger. Then she tapped her finger at one spot.

"I'm going to find that ship I was on and kill everyone on board. There will be no survivors." She said not looking at Katara in the eyes. She jotted a few things down with her brush on another parchment.

Katara was stunned. Tu was blunt and had every reason for revenge. Katara understood revenge, understood it very well. She also knew it didn't bring about the healing she had hoped for. And it didn't bring her mother back.

"Tu," she said, gently, "I lost my mother to the Fire Nation. I swore revenge. I found the man who killed her. He was a broken, bitter old man. I didn't kill him, I could have, but I didn't. I knew if I did, I would be just as evil as he was, just as broken as he was. And it wouldn't bring my mother back."

"I hear what you are saying." She pulled another document from the pile. Katara turned to , but stopped when she felt Tu's hand on her arm. "I need a waterbender, Katara. Are you going to help me or not?"

She sighed, she had given her oh so wise speech, but she knew Tu was determined. "What's the plan?"

XXX

It was midnight, and Katara soundlessly crept out of the room. She didn't want them to ask questions. She found Tu waiting for her by Appa. They were both dressed in black, their hair was tied back. They nodded wordlessly at each other. "Are you sore from Toph's sparring session?" Katara teased.

"Yeah, she's amazing. I hope I can to learn from her, she's a true master." She said, rubbing her sore arms. They climbed on Appa.

"Ready? Yip Yip." Katara called and they were lifted and up in the air.

It didn't take them long to find the ship. It hadn't gone far in the days after Tu's escape. Katara gave the reigns to Tu, stood up and bent the moisture in the air, creating a fog to shield them. Tu pulled a bag of large rocks. "I always bring my own ammunition."

Katara started to bend the ocean below them, creating large waves, pushing and pulling as the waves got bigger. The crew seemed oblivious at first, but then shouts could be heard below decks as they were rocked violently. The girls could barely make out the commands as cries erupted. Katara started to sweat with effort, rocking back and forth with her hands like she were rocking a child. Tu watched her in awe, the motions were fluid. She watched as the waves came over the sides of the ship, knocking supplies overboard. "It's time, Tu," Katara said.

Time for the final blow, she would sink the ship. Tu levitated a large rock off the back of Appa, it tumbled in the air, and crashed squarely on the deck, breaking the main mast in two. Screams were heard from below. "Someone is firing at us." They heard a pirate call. She sent another rock tumbling and it cracked the wood loudly. Someone fell into the ocean as the ship bowed back and forth, cracking with the strain.

Katara's waves were now rebounding off the nearby island and coming back, further shaking the ship. Tu kept sending rocks down non-stop. Leaks were springing from the sides of the ship, and she could hear the popping as the strain of water busted the seals. Sweating with the effort, her revenge was almost complete. She heard the cries of the men, some foundering in the water. They were drowning.

She stopped her barrage. She couldn't do it. "Katara, I can't…." She crumpled slightly; sweat on her brow from her effort, it dripped into her eyes and stung. "I can't…"

Katara stopped bending. She wanted to say something but all she could manage was, "Yeah, it hurts." She knelt down, trying to comfort the girl when she felt it. Tu's body was stiff, but there was something else. _Chi. Her Chi was blocked. No, not blocked. Katara had felt this before, her chi was twisted. _A thought occurred to her but before she could say something about it she felt heat on her back and Appa grunted loudly as his hair was singed.

Someone was shooting large flaming rocks at them. No. . .not at them, at the ship. They heard a command in the distance. "Pirate Ship Rising Sun, by order of Fire Lord Zuko, you are under arrest." A voice called.

The ship still rocked as commands erupted from the Fire Navy Ship as they rescued the waterlogged sailors. Katara and Tu locked eyes, the fog shielded them for now, but they needed to get out of here. "I'm sorry, Tu."

"Katara, you were right. I don't want to be evil like them. They will get swift justice though." She looked at the Fire Nation ship and squinted through the fog. She read the name on the side. '_Revenge.' Thank you Zuko, _she thought.

They made a hasty retreat. "I couldn't have done it without you, Katara." Tu said, as they walked back to the house. They quietly said their good nights. Tomorrow would be a whole lot brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Interrupted

A knock sounded at Tu's door startled her awake. She was alert suddenly. "My Lady Feng? Lord Zuko wishes you to join him in his study, when you are properly dressed?"

"Yes, Lee, tell him ten minutes." She groaned, feeling the soreness in her arms from the night's activities. She had decided last night before she went to sleep that she would leave. She didn't want to, but thought it would be best for Zuko. She could forget her and focus more on his duties. As she dressed quickly, her resolve to leave deepened. No turning back.

"Lady Feng," Zuko greeted when she arrived at his study. He was sitting behind a large desk littered with scrolls and half-drunk cups of tea. A large tapestry of Fire Lord Zuko himself stared at her, unsmiling, a gleam in his eye. It was kind of creepy. She looked at the Fire Lord himself and he wasn't smiling either, not that she expected him to be. Katara was at his side, hands clasped in front of her, her eyes downcast. "Shut the door please." He asked.

_What is this? _She wondered, as she shut the door. Zuko gestured her to sit down. He looked at Katara, seemingly for support.

"I understand that there was some _excitement_ last night." He said his tone even. His eyes studied hers, his intense gaze never wavering from her face.

"Umm….." She looked at Katara who scratched the back of her head in apology. She smiled guiltily.

"It seems a Fire Nation ship _Revenge_ spotted the Avatar's bison flying over a pirate ship. Do you know anything about that?" His voice sounded irritated, and raw. He didn't wait for her to answer. "The _Revenge_ said that the pirate ship _Rising Sun_ appeared to have large holes in it, and was seemingly caught in a sudden localized storm." He looked at Katara, who looked sheepish. "The _Rising Sun_ has eluded capture many times, but it looks as if its luck ran out."

"Umm….. I have no comment." Tu said, evenly.

"No? I'm sure you don't. Spoken like a true politician." He paused a moment. "Do you find payback rewarding?" He asked her. He stood and walked towards the window and fingered the bright red drapes absentmindedly.

"No. I don't." She answered, lowering her eyes. "I'm leaving Zuko, today if possible" She blurted. "The atmosphere on Ember Island is getting…frosty." She liked her choice of words, they were rather poetic.

His voice rose a little in irritation. "You may leave when I give you permission to go, Lady Feng. But first you will hear us out." He looked to Katara again, and she smiled warmly.

Katara spoke up, as Tu looked ready to crawl out of her skin if she didn't find out what was on in Zuko's mind. "Your chi is blocked, Tu, I can heal you. You can live a normal life again; bear children, if you want to. You can be at peace."

Tu's mouth opened and then closed again. What could she say? She hadn't even considered that she blamed herself, wrongly, that she felt powerless and that she had to forgive herself for not fighting harder. "Thank you Master Katara." She said, and lowered her eyes. "Thank you very much."

Katara came over and hugged her. "I think you and Zuko need to talk." She said, winking. "I'll see you later." She gave a small nod to Zuko and left.

They were alone. The water clock dripped behind him, marking the seconds of awkward silence. Was she expecting her to say something? His hands were still fingering the drapes. He took a deep breath and turned to her. "Does that mean you are staying?" She nodded but continued to stare at the floor. He crossed his arms, his robes hung down and pooled around his feet. She didn't want to look at him in the eyes. She knew he was staring at her intently.

"Does this mean you will allow me to court you?" Again, she nodded, but said nothing. He broke into a grin and his eyes softened. He came over to her, got on his knees and hugged her around her stomach, and laid his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, she smelled like…

"Why do you smell like Appa?" He teased, and she laughed.

XXX

Katara closed the door to Tu's room. Zuko had been waiting for her to finish her healing session. "Is she ok?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

"Shh….she's sleeping. It was hard, Zuko. Her chi was twisted, like..umm…kind of like Aang's was Azula shot him with lightening, but not as bad." He closed his eyes at the memory. She wiped the sweat that was running into her eyes. "But I think we are through the worst of it. Get some sleep Zuko, ok?"

He rolled his eyes at her suggestion. Sleep could wait. "Can I just sit by her, for a minute? Would that be ok?" She gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder. He stopped her for a moment. "Thank you Katara." She smiled and bowed slightly.

He went inside quietly. He could hear her light breathing; she was sweating but seemed at peace. Her face scrunched up for a moment, like she was in pain and then relaxed. He watched the moon as it glimmered through the window, creating pale ghostly shadows across her face.

"Zuko," She whispered. He turned to her.

"Yes, I'm here." But she was asleep; she was calling for him in her sleep. He hoped she was dreaming a good dream about him, a nice dream. Her eyes darted back and forth under her eyelids and she moaned slightly and turned over.

He sat down on the floor, next to the bed. He was tired. Weary from worry, from work, from responsibilities. He leaned against the bed and let his eyelids droop.

He didn't know how many hours had past when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Tu?" He asked, taking the hand. She was cold, too cold. She was shivering. It was chilly in the room, even for him. He inhaled and warmed up the room. "Is that better?" He got up and closed the window tightly. She smiled at him, and he sat down beside her.

"Should you be in here? It's not proper." She teased. She stretched a little, feeling her stomach ache from the healing. It felt more like pressure, not pain.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, smoothing the hair out of her face, she was warmer already. The moon had set and only the flicker of candlelight reflected in her eyes.

"So much better, thank you" She took his hand and brushed her lips against his warm skin. "Have you been here all night?" He nodded and cupped her hand under her chin, his thumb traced her jawline.

"Well, I thought maybe you might be in the mood for a sparring session." He teased. "You're so beautiful." She smiled and pressed his hand against her face. He was so tender, so gentle. She felt safe.

"Thank you." She stiffened as if in pain for a moment and then it subsided. "I'm so tired Zuko." Her eyes were fluttering. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off. He wanted to stay with her, but didn't want to give the staff more reason to gossip, so he rose and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Plots

A knock at the door shocked him out of his dream. He tried to remember it, but it was gone. It was a good dream. "Yes, Lee." He answered, slightly irritated. He wanted to sleep until noon today but he had a busy day ahead.

Lee came in with his tray. "Your meeting is in an hour, Lord Zuko. Should I ready your robes?" Zuko took a sip of tea and nodded. The tea felt good on his throat, warm and fragrant, a bit of spice.

"Lady Feng how is she this morning?" He asked, taking a bite of rice. He was trying to eat fast; this was going to be a busy day and he couldn't wait to see Tu. He missed her.

"She is well, she is awake and with Master Katara, I believe, my Lord." He finished his meal quickly. He rose and Lee started to dress him.

Zuko racked his brain, he wanted to send something romantic to Tu, but he didn't know what. Ag_ni he was so bad at the romance thing._ _What do Earth Bender's send each other when they were courting? _He'd asked Toph, she might know, er, maybe not.

The group was already waiting for him when he arrived. Katara, Tu and Toph had their heads together, deep in conversation, Sokka and Aang were studying a map, the Mechanist was tinkering with a device while his Uncle was swirling his tea around in his cup. The girls started giggling and he rolled his eyes. They may have been powerful warriors, but that girly thing reminded him how young they were, how young they all were. He looked at the group as he sat, in this room were the people he trusted, and they trusted him.

He cleared his throat and they stopped their conversations. Zuko paused a moment to study a scroll to his right. "Lee, you're excused; please see that we are not disturbed." He ordered. Lee bowed and closed the door as he left.

His eyes flicked to Tu, who was blushing slightly under his gaze. He smiled at her before turning back to the scroll. "Mechanist, is the device to your satisfaction? Can it do what we need it to do?"

"Yes, I believe it will." The Mechanist said handing him the device. Zuko carefully took it, admiring the craftsmanship. "I've made eight of the devices, as ordered. They are really simple. It blocks the homing capabilities of the hawk. As soon as we turn the devices on, hawks should start flying to Ember Island."

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if a lot of hawks start flying to Ember Island?" Aang asked.

"Each homing device will be placed all over the island at various places. Hawks to the Island are very common, especially in the summer as that is how we communicate with the Capital. I will need each one of you to man those stations, once we turn on the devices. I can't trust any of this with my guards or my staff." Zuko said. The group nodded. He motioned to the document in his hand. "Currently, I have special people working on this cracking the pirate code," his eyes rested on Iroh for a moment, "and I'm sure within a few days we will break the code. Until then we can't move forward." He said frustration in his voice.

"A few days? How much money did you throw at that project? Tu asked. Zuko smiled in answer, and took a sip of tea.

"After we crack the code, we need to write notes so they are ready for the hawks. In the meantime, we still need to keep up the pretense that you're here to cheer me up. So I propose no more meetings today. I think we are prepared as we can be right gang?" They all shrugged. If nothing went wrong, they could pull this off.

Zuko stood and motioned Tu to his side. She went to him, but looked rather shy and blushed slightly. "I have an announcement before we adjourn." He said, taking Tu's hand. "Tu's consented to let me court her."

The group erupted in laughter, hearty handshakes and hugs. Iroh's entire face lit up with happiness. He hugged his nephew and then he turned to Tu and hugged her too. She looked up at Zuko, her eyes shining. She let go of his hand as the girls grabbed her and started that ridiculous giggling again. _Agni, help me. _Zuko thought, and pinched his nose.

Iroh held up his teacup. "A toast, to Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Tu Feng:" The group raised their teacups. Iroh's deep warm voice filled the small room.

"_If there is beauty in character, there will be harmony in the home__; i__f there is harmony in the home, there will be order in the nation__;__i__f there is order in the nation, there will be peace in the world_."

They each drank from their cups, reflecting on Iroh's wise words.

"Well, enough of this mushy stuff, let's head to the beach, I want to practice some more sandbending," Toph said as they all rose to go. "Coming Zuko?"

"No you go on ahead; I need to take care of these documents." He answered, "I'll be there in a little while."

Tu watched her new friends go to the beach. Zuko's eyes found hers. "You're not going?" She shook her head, and was grinning. She came behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and drank in her scent, she smelled like pepperwood, spicy yet earthy. She lightly kissed the back of his neck, once, twice. Her breath was warm on his ear. He groaned. He threw the scroll he was holding aside, grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "You tease me, woman."

"I'm not trying to tease you, Zuko." She answered.

He sighed against her and stroked her arms lightly with his fingers. His eyes didn't leave hers as he caressed her hips, her back, her butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he grinded gently into her. "I want to kiss you." He whispered, and then found her mouth and kissed it longingly, passionately. She moaned against his mouth as he gripped her tighter. He licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. His tongue found hers and they danced, their tongues intertwining. He groaned slightly when he bit his lip gently, and then she trailed down to kiss his pulse points on his neck. His heat radiated into the room and she licked at the sweet sweat beading on his neck. "Agni, Tu…" He whispered swallowing hard, but didn't continue with his train of thought as she found his lips again and silenced him with tender, yet passionate kisses. Everything she did was driving him insane with need. His eyes were closed as his hips moved on their own, grinding into her, his want apparent under his robes. Her hands left his neck and trailed down and with one light finger she brushed against the bulge under his pants, causing him to gasp audibly. "Oh Tu, we should..shouldn't." His voice was full of longing. _Decorum Zuko, _he thought, _decorum._

A noise from the door startled them. "I'll be right there, I forgot my device" They heard the Mechanic yell to one of the group. They froze.

"Ummm…." The Mechanic was blushing as he looked at the couple, "uh I forgot something." He grabbed it and quickly left.

"We keep getting interrupted my lady." Zuko whispered in her ear, his breath was hot on her neck. Tu shuddered slightly as she stood up, still feeling the warmth of his fingers on her body. Having a firebender for a boyfriend had its benefits. "But it wouldn't do to get too carried away, I think, as much as I want to." He said to her, his voice was low and seductive. She nodded slightly.

He turned back to his scrolls; he was trying to think of other things than her kisses on his neck, her gentle touch. He threw the scrolls into the fireplace and started a fire with one swift motion.

Hand in hand, they watched the dying embers as the flames made dancing shadows on their faces as the scrolls burned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Terror

They joined the gang at the beach. Tu ran into the water and quickly ran out again. "Guess you can't warm the water up, can you Zuko. It's cold!" Tu asked him.

Aang was splashing Katara, or rather waterbending and chasing each other. They seemed oblivious to the cold. Toph was making patterns in the sand with her sandbending techniques.

Zuko smiled as he watched Tu run out of the water again, his mind not on the scroll he was supposed to be reading. "Cooollllldd." She said shivering. She ran over to Zuko, and playfully flipped water at him.

"Hey…." He yelled, he dropped the scroll and ran after her. She was fast, but he was gaining on her. She giggled as she ran back towards the beach and into the water again. "Oh no, I'm not going in that freezing water. That's why I have my hot springs. That water is way too cold this summer for firebenders."

"The hot springs," Toph said, "Sounds good!" She said, picking sand out of her toes.

"Sounds good to me too," Aang said, laughing as Katara froze his feet in ice. "I feel suddenly chilly."

"But it's my private hot springs." Zuko whined, scratching the back of his head.

Tu came back out of the water, shivering again. "Oh come on, I've used it," Tu said, "no one said anything." She reached for her robe and tied it around her.

"Yeah I know you used it, I hope you enjoyed it." He said without thinking. _Oh, good job Zuko. _He slapped his face with his palm.

"Wait how did you know I used it? Were you spying on me?" He just looked sheepish and smirked guiltily. He tried to reach for her and pull her into a hug but he missed.

"Naughty Zuko." She scolded, shaking her finger at him but she was smiling. He grinned at her again as Sokka made gagging sounds behind them.

The screech of a messenger hawk stopped their antics. It came to rest on his shoulder, a message tied to his foot. He brightened as he took it, hoping it was the news he had been waiting for, that they had cracked the pirate code. A solemn look graced his face as he read the document and silence fell among the group. Whatever it was, it was bad. He paused a moment to consider his words.

He took a breath. "Long Feng's escaped."

Xxx

The group didn't say anything. Their faces were just shocked. Tu kicked some dirt absentmindedly with her foot. She wasn't going to let her emotions get away from her because whatever emotions she had for her father were gone. He was just another corrupt greedy man. But she did feel worried.

"We aren't safe." She finally said her eyes still on the ground. "He still has power; he's the puppeteer pulling the strings. You need to bring more guards here, Zuko. I'm afraid for your life." Zuko shook his head in denial. "Please Zuko." She begged.

He sighed. "I doubt his reach can be this far, Tu. You think he can control my most trusted of staff and personal guard? They have served my family for years."

"Remember he has the ability to hypnotize people" Said Aang, concern in his voice. "Maybe adding guards wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"I can take him, bring it on." Toph said trying to lighten the group's darkening mood.

"I'll double the guard after we finish our mission. I don't want extra people snooping around the island just yet." He explained, taking Tu's hand his. "It will be ok, the Earth Kingdom is on it, and they will find him."

She lowered her eyes. She was doubtful. Still, some of the world's most powerful warriors were here on the island to see that no harm came to Zuko. "If you're sure."

xxx

After dinner, Tu went to her room. She was hoping Zuko could take a walk with her after dinner but he was stuck entertaining a visiting Fire Nation noble family who had come to pay their respects. She had slipped out unnoticed, intending to take in the hot springs while everyone else was occupied. She slipped silently into the water, letting it bathe her aching muscles. She had trained earlier with Toph, who was starting to teach her the technique of metal bending, and she was getting it, slowly. But the training was hard. She placed a towel on her head and let the water run down her cheeks. She sighed, the water felt so good. She let her eyes close, feeling the steam rise and bathe her face in heat. She dozed off.

She startled awake and realized she had fallen asleep in the water. He fingers were all wrinkly, so she must have been asleep for a while, and she was hot. Sighing she reached for her towel and got out, drying carefully around her almost fully healed wound. It was dark and the house was quiet. She hoped she hadn't been missed.

She decided to go the back way to her room as to avoid having to get fully dressed. It was easy to climb into her room from the window, and she was so tired she just wanted to lay down. The lamp had died in her room and she was fumbling around to light it, but gave up. Her eyes would adjust.

She threw her clothes onto the chair and reached up to undo her hair. It fell out of her braid in long wet tendrils, covering her face. She dried it with the towel trying to undo some of the knots. Her face covered by her tangled hair she fumbled for her brush but instead brushed against an arm. A hairy arm. She shrank back in alarm as she felt the arm suddenly grab her and pull her back. His other arm was over her mouth. She tried to struggle, to scream, but the hand against her mouth pushed tighter. She could smell the distinct smell of sweat and booze.

"Shh….my daughter, you don't need to struggle. I've come for you." Her eyes widened as she adjusted to the darkness. Long Feng, her father was staring at her in the face. "You've done well for yourself. How remarkable. From pirate whore to royal concubine. I think you're moving up in the world." He lit the lamp that was shoved into the corner and brought it closer to her. He appeared to be studying her. Her eyes widened as his hand touched her thigh and then gently traced her curves until he reached her breast. He hooked a finger and lifted her underclothes for a peak. She shuddered at his touch. "Nice, I see the pirates heeded my instructions and didn't mark your beautiful body." She heard the man behind her chuckle slightly. _What did he mean? Did he have control of the pirate fleet as well? _She tried to struggle again, but the man held her tighter.

"Struggle some more dearie, I'd like to sink my blade into that lovely neck of yours, neh?" A voice said, a distinct pirate's voice.

Long Feng smacked the pirate in the head. "You won't harm her; she's worth a lot to the little lost prince." He snapped. "Yes, he would pay almost. . .anything."

"Yeah, lots of gold..hmm?" The pirate cackled.

"Stupid, I don't want gold, I have gold. He's going to look the other way while we continue our little….business arrangement." He smirked, staring into Tu's eyes menacingly.

A slight tear started to roll down her cheek. She was shaking. The heat from the springs had worn off and now the cold of the night air had settled in. She couldn't stop her legs from shaking. If the man hadn't been holding her up, she would be on her knees. She was trying to think of anything, anything she could do to get out of here. To warn Zuko. There was no rock or earth to bend in the room, even if she could get her arms free.

"We should leave, that brat earth bender Toph can sense when something's wrong." He pulled out a vial out of his sleeves unstopped it and waved it under her nose. She tried to hold her breath; she knew what that stuff was. The room started to spin, and she was out.

XXX

"Have you seen Tu this morning?" Zuko asked Toph and Katara as she was going down to the beach to train a little before lunch.

"Umm..blind." She said, but then her tone got serious. "Huh, but then again, I don't sense her vibrations either. So she must be still in bed. She's really tired."

"I'll go check for you, ok Zuko?" Katara said. He nodded and sat down to wait. He was jumpy after the news of Long Feng's escape and had planned to put a guard on her door today but hadn't had the chance. Toph was probably right, she was probably sleeping.

Katara ran up to them, breathless. "Zuko, she's gone. Long Feng took her." She said, handing him a small scroll. He unrolled it. As he read it his scowl deepened.

_My Esteemed Lord Zuko_

_Call off your crusade or your little wench dies. I might let the pirates really have their way with her. Oh, tell that bitch sister of yours….'I'm back.'_

_Warmly Yours,_

_Long Feng_

He dropped the scroll and bolted, running to the highest spot on the island. He scanned the horizon for a ship, any ship that might have taken Tu. But he only saw his flagship anchored in the harbor. He clenched his jaw tightly.

"Ugh, how could I be so stupid?" He yelled, as he ran back towards the group. "There isn't a ship in sight. I need to go after her!"

Sokka stopped him. "Not without a plan, Zuko. Calm down, let's think this through."

Zuko paced back and forth, fire sparked out from his fists as he paced. His mind tried to think of any solution that didn't end up with Tu dead and couldn't. He needed to save her. He stopped a moment. "What would Tu come up with?" He asked the group. "What would she have me do?"

Aang stepped forward and put his arm on Zuko's shoulder. "We need to continue the mission, we need to bring balance."

He shook Aang's arm off. "Screw your balance! They took Tu. And they know about the mission, we need to abort." He said in disgust. "Ugh! How did they know about the mission?"

"You've got a spy, and it's someone here on the island. Someone close to you and crafty enough to fool even me." Toph said. Zuko nodded as he was scanned the horizon, he was trying not to think about what Tu might be going through. _They hurt me Zuko. _ He shook the thought aside.

"Zuko." Katara said, softly. "Let us go after her. We can find her."

He turned to them. His eyes were clouded with anger and frustration. He reached up for his top knot and pulled it down, shaking his hair around his face. He held his crown in his hands for a moment before throwing it on the ground. It bounced, and hit a rock, with a metallic ping before settling in the dirt. It sparkled in the sun.

"Disrespect, lies, corruption. The crown means nothing to no one. I'm done." He stormed off leaving the group in stunned silence.

XXX

"Abdicate?" Yelled Uncle Iroh. "To do what, Zuko, leave the Fire Nation in the hands of Azula?"

"I don't want to talk about it Uncle." He said, as he packed his roll and a few other provisions. "I'm going after Tu and even if she's..she's not alive when I find her, I will not be coming back."

"Are you crazy? Zuko, what made you decide this? It's more than Tu. I know you care for her but you've only known her a few weeks!" His shouts carried through the house even though he was trying hard to maintain his composure.

Zuko turned to his Uncle, the only family that was still loyal to him, "They all lie, Uncle. Everyone has their own agenda. Their own supporters. And….they…all lie. I can't build a future for my people when my own advisors, my own staff plots behind my back."

He put his hands on his nephew's shoulders; he could feel him shaking underneath him. "Zuko you aren't thinking straight. You have people, caring people that love and trust you, your friends, Zuko. Aang…Kat…."

He cut him off. "You think they can hang around me forever and get me out of the next jam? Do you think they don't want to carry out their own lives? Even Aang has an agenda!" He was yelling now. "He has to bring balance and I want that to, but not at the sacrifice of more lives! How many people have to die before this magical balance comes to fruition! Answer me that!" His face was red now and little flames erupted from his fingertips.

Iroh hung his head. He didn't know how to convince his nephew because even he had his doubts that the balance they were seeking would ever be realized. Zuko continued packing silently, packing his swords, his tea cup, his bedroll.

"I can't change your mind, can I Zuko." Iroh said, finally.

"I've drawn up papers to transfer power to you, Uncle. You are now Fire Lord, I wish you luck." With that he grabbed his things and left.

XXX


End file.
